


On the Terrace

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Duke!Tywin, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Regency, Regency Romance, Smut, Strong!Sansa, TySan, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Regency - In which Duke Tywin Lannister sees a Lady that he decides to make his own...Picset is viewableHERE





	On the Terrace

**Author's Note:**

> The start of Tysan one shots and a bit of regency goodness. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer, but this pairing is fun to play with. A fav for sure! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Gonna max out the rating because its just smut. Regency smut.  
This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.

She was a woman with a great many secrets, he could tell simply from watching her as she moved about the ballroom. She stood taller than most around her, her fiery red hair styled into an abundant pile of curls atop her head, pearls hidden in the ringlets twinkling in the light. 

Everyone in the _ton_ knew who she was, knew her scandalous story and how she had come to be the most notorious beauty in the peerage. While most women were ruined by scandal, she had thrived under it and had become their unspoken queen. 

For years now she influenced fashion of dress, hair and jewelry and she had become _the lady_ to have at balls and parties. 

As if sensing his gaze her vibrant blue eyes met his across the room. She boldly held his gaze, a single brow rising in defiance as she smirked, issuing him a challenge he would never fail to accept. 

His leonin eyes followed her as she made her way through the room and to the terrace and with a single purpose, he pursued her. No one would dare intercept him, the peerage all but cleared a path for him, watching him with wide eyes as he moved. 

They feared him, as they should, and would not keep him from his prize. 

_He was dreadfully bored, watching his spoiled grandson galavant about the room, harassing ladies wed and unwed alike. He had always been disappointed in his daughter’s maternal instincts, her children were wild, spoiled and ill-mannered. The worst of which, was of course, the King._

_Tywin’s mouth twitched in a frown as the young ruler preened and pranced in his gaudy clothing, flinging around the Lannister name like bait on a fish hook. At only a score of age, the boy had already left a string of scandals in the peerage, escaping on name alone. Well, name and fear of the Great Lion._

_Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion had been hand of the King for three rulers now, surviving a rebellion and great war to restore his house from near ruin to the richest in the kingdom. For those who paid attention he was the true force behind the crown, the man who held the power._

_While he did his duty and made appearances in society, he held no enjoyment in the parade of wealth and simpering fools the ton had in abundance. He had loved his wife, Joanna, deeply and when she died in childbirth, he had not taken the loss well. He had lost a wife and unborn son that day, leaving him alone with twins only 5 of age. Thirty-five years later and he had not remarried. Jaime was his heir, a strong, smart man who served well in the military before settling into learn of his duty to the Dukedom. At just over sixty years of age, Tywin had no need to remarry and had instead focused on the realm and trying to influence his grandson as best he could. No small feat, to be sure._

_He was standing on the edge of one such society event when a resounding slap echoed through the room. Gasps fell to silence as everyone looked to where the young King now stood, holding his cheek with fury in his eyes. Cursing to himself, Tywin began to make his way toward him. He watched then as the red-haired woman, the young and beautiful Lady Sansa Stark was speaking quietly to the king, her blue eyes sharp and cold._

_Now this, he decided as he watched her, was no simplering girl or weak-minded debutant in search of a husband. This woman was singular in beauty and fire. It had been many years since a woman heated the blood in his long-cold chest and this woman had his every instinct rising to hunt._

_”If you ever touch me again I will have you name your seconds, King or not” she hissed as Tywin reached her._

_”You bitch” the King glared and Tywin took that as his cue to intervene._

_”Spoiled little--”_

_”Lady Sansa” Tywin said calmly interrupting her, offering his arm with a raised brow. “I believe the punch is quite delicious---”_

_”Grandfather, have her removed---”_

_”Thank you, My Lord” Sansa interrupted the seething King and took Tywin’s arm with a smug smile. She was no fool, she knew who held the cards here. _

_Aware of the stares, he escorted her through the crowd to the punch where he handed her a glass before turning his glare on the crowd who immediately resumed their respective conversations. He examined her as she sipped the red liquid and found her rather stunning. Young, yes, but her bearing was regal and proud, a compliment to her above average height. He was a tall man, as most Lannisters were, and the pile of her curls reached just past his shoulder. She wore a modest, simple gown of white muslin and lace, her porcelain skin glowing in the candlelight._

_Her blue eyes caught his own and she smiled, “I suppose I should thank you, My Lord.”_

_”Perhaps” he smirked. “Though I am certain your behavior did not go unprovoked” he noted. _

_She gave a small laugh, “If you mean did the King deserve it? Yes, he did, My Lord. I do not permit men such liberties of touching my person.”_

_”None at all?” he questioned._

_”I have no desire to be a broodmare or decoration” she countered. “As I am sure you’ve heard, I will become quite the spinster they say.”_

_”A terrible waste of beauty” he scoffed._

_”Beauty fades” she said plainly. “In time I will be just another woman. But I won’t be the woman who gave her virtue for the short-lived attention of a crown.”_

_”Then you are a rare gem indeed” he gave a small nod. “If I may be sold bold, would you care for a turn on the terrace?” he offered his arm once more._

_Her eyes narrowed as she examined him and he was prepared for her rejection when she set her glass aside and took his arm, “Thank you, My Lord.”_

_He led her out of the ballroom and into the fresh air of the night. There were others milling about the terrace and gardens, so they were not breaking propriety as he walked with her. Stares followed them, most shocked to see the Great Lion with a woman let alone with Lady Sansa, but he pointedly ignored them and focused only on the firebrand on his arm._

_”I forget, My Lord” she said as they walked along the cobblestone path. “When prey finds themselves in the sights of a lion, are they to run quickly or dart about in chaotic direction until the great cat loses interest?” she paused and looked up at him, full lips quirked in challenge._

_”You’ll find, Lady Sansa, that once the lion has chosen its prey there is little to do to escape it” he met her words with his own._

_”And when the prey refuses to submit?” she countered._

_”The lion is accustomed to winning its prey” he replied. “And there is a delight to be found in a prey that gives as good as it gets.”_

_”I am not an idiot, My Lord” she explained plainly. “I am aware that you have been widowed sometime and with your...rescue tonight, there will be gossip.”_

_”Indeed.”_

_”Especially now that you have led me to a darkened corner of the garden” she glanced around them. “And we are quite alone. One would think you’re a practiced rakehell, like your son.”_

_”A scandal indeed.” he noted._

_”I am more than a womb” she glared now._

_”I have no need of an heir” he countered._

_”Why then?” she asked._

_”Because there is more to marriage than children,” he explained. “I have no need of an heir, and when there is no pressure to conceive, if I may be so bold, great passion can be found.”_

_”And now, after decades, it is passion you seek?” she quipped._

_”I did not seek it, but it found me nonetheless” he took her gloved hand in his own and raised it to his lips. “And you, Lady Sansa? What is it you seek?” _

_”Freedom” she said quickly, obviously something she had thought of before._

_”As wife of the most powerful man in the realm, you would have anything you desired” he reasoned and watched her eyes flash as her mind worked through his implication._

_”You have decided then” she gave a small laugh. “You worked it out in your mind before you even handed me the punch” she looked around the garden. “Very cunning, I am impressed.”_

_”I aim to please” he all but purred, moving closer to him._

_”My father will kill you” she mused, smiling up at him as he moved closer than propriety allowed._

_”Stark may be proud, but he would be a fool to refuse the richest house in the realm” he slid an arm around her waist._

_”It would be a shame to have to slap two Lannister men in the span of an hour” she quipped._

_”Joffrey is far from a man” he countered, pulling her flush against him._

_”And is that what I need, My Lord” she angled her chin defiantly. “A man.”_

_”Gods no” he splayed a hand possessively across her back while the other toyed with an errant curl. “You deserve more than a man, you deserved to be worshipped, pleasured until that fire in your heart is sated.”_

_”What would you know of my heart” she was breathless now, her porcelain cheeks flushed as she licked her lips._

_He did not reply, merely took her unspoken invitation and lowered his lips to hers. She was still at first, then a sigh escaped her lips and her entire being seemed to melt against his broad frame. Gloved hands fisted in his waistcoat and her lips parted for his tongue, kissing him deeply with unpracticed vigor. He had not kissed a woman in decades, had never had a desire to until he watched this woman put the ruler of the realm in his place, never backing down from his threats._

_Shouts around them registered and he briefly pulled back, licking along her lower lip until she whimpered and then pulled the swollen flesh gently into his teeth._

_”Sansa” another man’s voice reached them, filled with shock at the lover’s embrace they had interrupted._

_She gasped and turned, pulling her lip from his mouth to see the wide eyes of her father and brother as they watched them but she could not escape, Tywin held her still against him, which worked well to hide the obvious state of arousal he found himself in._

_”What have you done” Ned said sadly._

_”You tricked me” she said softly, looking up into the Great Lion’s emerald eyes, her own filled with mirth. “I will not be a submissive wife.”_

_”Good.”_

He had married her a fortnight later, willfully ignoring the scandal and gossip they had created. Some say she seduced him for his fortune, others said that their affair had been long going and finally discovered. The rumors spread like wildfire through the _ton_ but he paid them no mind as he made Lady Sansa Stark into Lady Sansa Lannister, much to Lord Stark’s chagrin. 

His daughter had been furious while his son only laughed, shaking his head at the idea of his father being besotted enough to succumb to marriage. They married in a quiet ceremony that had everyone in the _ton_ vying for an invitation. Her mother wept but his bride, her eyes were full of fire that he was desperate to claim. 

He had taken her to Casterly Rock for a wedded trip, and while their wedding night had been stilted with pain, even as he did his best to be gentle, soon their lust was unstoppable.

_”Husband” her voice pulled him from his letters as she entered his office with a tray of food and a bottle of arbor gold wine._

_”Wife” he countered, rising from his desk as she set the tray on the side table._

_”If I am going to have to compete with scrolls for your attention I thought I would at least bribe you with good wine” she smirked. _

_”Forgive me, I was merely giving you time to rest” he chuckled, rounding the table to stalk her._

_”Bored with me already” she countered stepping back._

_”Not in a million years” he caught her easily and lifted her until her back met the wooden bookcases and his lips could claim hers. His fiery, beautiful wife was every bit as passionate as he had guessed she was, her lithe body desperate for his at all hours._

_His hands found the hem of her dress, pulling the fabric up to discover that she wore no small clothes and nothing impeded his path to her core. She was already hot, ready for him as she panted against his lips. While most marriages in the peerage were based on connection and conception, theirs was lust and lust alone that drove them._

_She whimpered as he moved her, laying her across the settee’s plush ivory and gold fabric. The study door was open, anyone on the staff could have happened by but by now they had learned to stay clear of the Lord and Lady in residence. He quickly shed his black coat to loosen the movements of his arms in the same moment she was seeing to the front of his breeches, her hands burrowing inside to find the cock she had become so addicted to._

_”Impatient” he groaned as she stroked him. “Already so eager for me.”_

_”Husband” she glared up at him. “Shut up or I will throw you onto that carpet and have my way with you,” she warned._

_”A true lioness now” he chuckled, lowering himself over her as she guided him to her folds. He sank into her fully, both of them groaning softly as they renewed their kiss. Neither of them cared that they were fully clothed and fucking in the middle of the afternoon, they were only focused on the pleasure radiating from their connected bodies. She writhed beneath him as he moved, one leg braced on the floor giving him leverage to fuck her hard and fast._

_Her hands went to his waistcoat, working the buttons enough to pull his linen shirt from his breeches and trail her hands across the flesh of his back. Only their grunts and the sound of their coupling filled the study as he moved, taking her roughly by any standard but she did not mind a bit. His lioness was a woman of lust and passion, he would live everyday to see her sated and soaked around his cock._

_”Tywin” she gasped as he raised her leg with a strong hand, tilting her hips to take him impossibly deep. “Please” she begged, biting the line of his jaw hard enough that his beard would serve well to hide the marks of her teeth. “Please….” she sobbed. _

_Soon she was crying out loud enough that the entire household would hear her screams of his name surrounding him as she clenched around him, milking his cock with steady, hard pulses._

_He kissed her violently, swallowing her gasps as he fucked her harder, sweat running down his back in exertion as he rutted into his wife’s soaked body._

_”Come for me” she screamed once more and his body was helpless to disobey, his growl filling the room as he slammed deep within her and exploded. When he finally caught his breath he gave her a brief, soft kiss as he pulled back. “Such an obedient husband” she mewled, bright eyes full of mirth._

_”And you wife” he felt himself slip from her body and reached down to smear his seed across her folds. “Desperate for my seed.”_

_”My husband is a man of passion,” she countered. “Who am I to deny him---ah, Tywin” she gasped as he circled her clit, pinching the swollen bundle._

_”Perfection” he watched as she dug her nails into the fabric of the settee, whimpering loudly as he worked her. “Now we see who is the obedient one” he rubbed her harder and faster, the wet sound of her pleasure filling the room. “Come, wife, come while you’re full of your husband's seed” he commanded and she gasped on a broken scream, back arching as she pulsed and her juices spilled from her channel. “What a good little wife you are” he slowed his ministrations._

_”I am no fool” she laughed, panting heavily. “I know how to use my husband for my pleasure.”_

_”Vixen” he lowered himself once more, kissing her softly, tenderly. She sighed and returned his kiss, both of them lost to the intimacy of the moment._

They had spent over a moon at Casterly Rock before they returned to the city and the last bit of the season. They had been forced to attend family dinners, all of them equally awkward and to return to society, now as a married couple. 

It was enjoyable, he decided, to have an ally in the boring, bothersome functions, one that also held them with disdain. Gossip still flew around them, all the peerage wondering what had enticed the Great Lion to wed. They in turn would spend only as much time as propriety demanded at each event until they could return to their private chambers and shed their formal attire once more. 

Tonight, the start of their second season as Lord and Lady Lannister, he stalked his lioness onto the veranda, following the flash of bright hair into the topiary garden beyond. He was rounding the corner when her gloved hands shot out and pulled him into the hidden corner. 

“Husband” she mewled, pulling him close to claim his lips. He returned her kiss with fervor, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close, feeling the secret that her gown hid so well. 

When they had wed she told him she would not be a broodmare and used moon tea until the day she decided that she wanted children. His children. The freedom she sought was freedom of choice, of dominion over her own body. In this he could not refuse her. He could not fault her for not wanting to fall pregnant when they hardly knew each other, but he took her change of heart as a sign of deeper affection than just lust and he endeavored to give her as many children as she wanted. 

_”Husband” her voice was soft in the near darkness of the bedroom. THey lay side-by-side, her body molded to his own as it often was._

_”Hmm?” he asked, running a hand down her bare shoulder_

_”I want a baby” she said quietly, tilting her head to look up at him in the dim firelight. “A child of our own, a being of our creation.”_

_He smiled softly, seeing the love in her deep blue gaze. They had been married for over a year now, their lust fading into affection and trust, their companionship just as valuable as their coupling now. “When?”_

_”Now” she moved then, settling astride him, her core over her rapidly hardening cock._

_”Well then, who am I to deny Lady Lannister what she desires” he ran his hands over her thighs to her hips, guiding her as she rose over him and took him into her body, settling against his hips with a sigh._

Turning her from the topiary he sat on the stone bench in the shadows, lifting her dress and guiding her over him. Her hands deftly worked his breeches up and freed his cock, holding him steady as she sank onto him with a groan. 

Though her gown hid it well, the swell of her stomach was evident now as she moved against him, the stunning Lady Lannister with child, a goddess of fertility as she took him in the open. As she rode him he hands unlaced the front of her gown, just enough to pull a porcelain breast free and pull the bud of her nipple into his mouth. 

She did her best to stifle her cries of pleasure as she moved but he could feel her body racing towards its peak already. She was constantly hungry for him now and this had become their habit at insufferable events, they would escape and make love on any surface they could find. Lord Tyrell’s great mahogany desk. The glass gardens of the Stark townhome. The bloody Iron Throne at the palace. He would take his wife anywhere she desired, any time she asked. 

“Tywin” she gasped, grinding her hips against his, blunted nails digging into his shoulders. 

“That’s my good little wife” he spoke against the jewel of her nipple, his hands sliding up her thighs to grip her ass tightly, urging her strokes. 

She began to pant and he knew what was coming, he knew her body well, by the time his hand covered her mouth she was screaming her pleasure, coming around him with violent tremors. Sinking his teeth into the flesh of her creamy breast he followed, seed jetting into her with his deep growl.

“Gods” she sighed as he removed his hand from her mouth to stroke her cheek. “Can we sneak out yet?” 

“Soon” he promised with a smile. “Allow me to admire your beauty in the garden where we first spoke.” 

“Oh” she glanced around with a smile. “Where you tricked me, you mean.”

“I rather think you’ve enjoyed my tricks” he chuckled.

“A little, perhaps” she smirked. 

“A little, she says” he laughed then, turning to gently bite her nipple once more. “A little.”

“Tywin” she sighed. “Can we please go home…”

“Of course” he could not deny her, knowing that by the time they reached his town home he would be desperate for her once more. 

“Mm, good” she leaned down to kiss him softly. “You know…” she swallowed thickly. “You have to know that I love you, husband,” she whispered. 

His heart clenched at her words, “I would be the worst sort of fool not to love you, wife.”

“Let’s go home” she nuzzled his well-trimmed beard. “And spent a sennight in bed.”

“Now that,” he acknowledged. “Sounds divine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
